Mermaid's Lake
by Amara Anon
Summary: [Inuyasha x Mermaid Saga Crossover] All Rin wanted was to become immortal so she could be with Sesshomaru. All Yuta and Mana want is to lose their immortality. The legendary Mermaid's Lake could hold the answer to all their problems... WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mermaid Saga.

_**Summary:** All Rin wanted was to become immortal so she could be with Sesshomaru. All Yuta and Mana want is to lose their immortality. The legendary Mermaid's Lake could hold the answer to all their problems..._

_**To Those Unfamiliar With Mermaid Saga:**  
All you need to know is:  
1) Yuta and Mana live in the modern day era. Thus, this fic starts out in the present day.  
2) Yuta and Mana have eaten mermaid's flesh and become immortal._

_

* * *

_

**Mermaid's Lake**

_Immortality. It is the primary difference between demons and humans. Humans are born—they grow old—and they die. But I have lived decades upon decades and yet not grown old. And I will not die unless I allow myself to make some egregious error of strength or will._

_Immortality. I have always taken it for granted. The waning lives of humans have never concerned me…_

--

The village of Ukai was an isolated, cramped place partly hidden behind the mountains and small enough for you to know everything about your neighbors (and for them to know everything about you.) So it was with great surprise that the village's oldest resident noticed a pair of outsiders entering Ukai that day. One was a tall, sturdy looking young man wearing a large pack on his back and by his side walked a strikingly beautiful teenage girl whose wide, roaming eyes gave her a sort of clueless innocence. Judging by the modernity of their clothes, the villager guessed that they had come from the city.

"Hey, strangers," he sized them up warily. "What brings you to Ukai? We don't get tourists 'round these parts." The pair's arrival completely baffled him. And how odd, he thought, that the young man should be traveling alone with a girl who appeared to be only 15 or so.

"Excuse me," the young man approached him with purpose. "Maybe you can help us. We're looking for Lake Ningyo. We heard it's supposed to be in this area."

"Lake Ningyo?" the old villager repeated suspiciously. "Now why would you be wanting to go up there?"

Dodging the question, the young man look at him impatiently. "Look, do you know where it is or not, old man?"

"Well, all right, sonny. I know your business is none of mine. I'm just worried is all." He lowered his voice warily. "Nobody ever visits Lake Ningyo. They say that place is cursed and _none who go there ever return_."

The girl, who hadn't seemed to be paying any attention until this moment, turned a worried face to the man beside her. He brushed her wrist reassuringly. "We're not concerned with superstitions."

"Fine, then." The old villager grumbled and pointed toward the mountains. "Somewhere in the valley, that's where you'll find Lake Ningyo."

"Are you sure?" the young man pressed.

Scoffing, the old villager spat. "Hell no! Do I look foolish enough to venture out there to you?"

"All right. Thanks, mister. C'mon, Mana." He tugged the girl's sleeve, and the two of them set off, heading in the direction of the mountains.

The old villager shook his head as he watched them go, convinced that he'd never see them again. "Crazy tourists."

--

"Yuta, slow down! You're going too fast!" Mana struggled to keep up with him as he ran through the forest, picking his way precariously since there was no manmade trail. She gave up and leaned against a tree trunk, trying hard to catch her breath.

With a sigh, Yuta turned and jogged back to her. "You're such a slowpoke."

"Am—" Mana paused to gasp for air, "—Not!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"C'mon, crybaby." Handing his pack over to Mana, Yuta hefted her up onto his back and started off again.

Mana smiled, pleased that she didn't have to run anymore. "What's the big hurry, anyway?" she asked, absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"Stop that." Yuta raised his eyes to her, annoyed, as he dodged rocks and trees deftly. "Don't you _understand_? This could finally be it. Lake Ningyo is rumored to be home to mermaids. If we could find them, maybe they could lift this curse off us."

Mana whacked him lightly on the head. "I know that, stupid," she sighed, ducking as a tree branch soared past her. "But I still don't see why you have to run. It's getting late. And this lake will still be there in the morning—if it even exists."

"Oh, it exists all right."

With a dismissive snort Mana went back to lazily twirling her fingers through Yuta's hair. "How can you be so sure? That old geezer didn't sound like he knew anything."

Yuta licked his lips, readjusted Mana on his back, and picked up his pace. "I have a feeling."

--

_Suddenly I am pulled out of my mindless stupor by the sound of my stomach growling pitifully. The window is grey, clouded over with dust, and the world seems black. Judging by the dimness of the room, it is dinnertime. Once again, I must weigh my options. Do I get up and go outside and get something to eat, or do I lie here motionlessly and continue to stare at the ceiling?_

_I consider staying put—getting up is such a nuisance and, after all, I do have a nice streak going—but it has been three days since I last bothered to eat and now my hunger wins out. Drearily, I stumble about the clutter that comprises my wretched, empty home and, finding the door, go outside._

_The cool air feels foreign on my sheltered face. As always, I pointedly avert my eyes as I pass her garden—what remains of it at least—but nonetheless the all too familiar twinge in my heart returns. Sighing, I tread the well-worn path down to the lake._

_'What an utterly tedious life I lead,' I think to myself as my claws dart expertly through the lake's murky waters and skewer the first unfortunate fish that happens to fall into my grasp. I bring the catch to my lips and tear into the slimy little beast ferociously, licking its entrails off my fingers with careless disregard, manners being of no use to me anymore. I swallow the last bit of flesh, and a grimace comes to my face. How monotonously unsatisfying these scrawny fish have become after centuries of consumption._

_Wiping my mouth with disgust, I turn to head back home and resume my stationary position lying amongst the squalor, my stomach still painfully empty. In the distance a twig snaps, and my ears perk up. 'Hmm,' I wonder. Perhaps there is some tastier prey handily nearby. Relying on my keen nose, I close my eyes and inhale deeply, expecting to catch the scent of a rabbit or a fox (or some other such small creature hardly worth the trouble), but am stopped short by a far more interesting discovery._

_'So,' my eyes flash dangerously in the darkness, 'A pair of humans has come to visit.' I flex my claws, relishing the almost-forgotten sensation of my knuckles cracking, and lick my lips as a vicious little smirk comes to my face. 'And here I thought I had another boring evening ahead of me.'_

--

As soon as it happened, Yuta regretted stepping on the twig, which broke in half with a loud _CRACK!_ Not because he was aware of any impending danger, but because the noise woke up Mana, who had fallen asleep on his back.

"Yutaaa," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. It was fully dark now and the sky was wrapped in dense, black clouds. She must have been asleep for hours. "You're still at it? Can't we rest—" She paused to yawn. "—For a little bit?"

'Oh great, she's up,' Yuta thought to himself, but all he said was, "Uh-uh, we've got to keep moving."

Mana let out an exasperated sigh. "But we've been traveling all night," she whined. "And it looks like it's gonna rain. Shouldn't we be looking for a place to sleep? I hate to break this to you, but your back isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world."

"And you aren't exactly the most comfortable thing to have on it. So unless you want to walk yourself, quit complaining. This is the best lead we've had on mermaids in years. I'm not stopping till we find this place. I don't care if it takes ten more hours or ten more days."

Suddenly, Yuta cleared the last trees of the forest and entered an expansive glade. At its center, the moon's wobbly image reflected mournfully in a great, black lake.

Mana slapped Yuta gently on the shoulder. "How about ten more seconds?"

Yuta shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be it. That was too easy."

"Are you kidding me?" Mana said, slipping off his back. "It's a lake, right where the old dude said it would be."

Yuta squinted his eyes skeptically. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's Lake _Ningyo_. We'll have to make sure." He stalked off to the lake's edge, the water lapping steadily near his feet, and Mana ran after him.

Thunder rumbled menacingly in the distance. Mana shook Yuta's shoulder pleadingly. "Can't we wait till morning? It's creepy out here. It's so dark I can hardly see you."

"Feh, you're just scared because of what that old yokel said at the village." Yuta ignored her and focused on the job he had to do. He pulled out his knife and held his other arm above the water. Furrowing his brow in determination, he sliced into his hand with the blade. As he made the wound he flinched slightly; even though it would heal within seconds, it still hurt. He watched silently as his blood spilled out of the cut and fell freely into the lake.

"But what if this place _is_ cursed?" Mana reasoned. "It wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen." She peered warily into the darkness, trying to shake the paranoid feeling that they were being watched.

--

_'Huh. Amazing how close I can stand to these foolish humans without them noticing me. But then, of course, their eyesight is rather weak in the dark._

_'Whatever are they doing up here by the lake, anyway? Fear has always kept the humans away. They could be lost travelers, perhaps? No, they must be here for a reason. The male seemed to have some purpose cutting himself like that.'_

_I sniff the air silently, hoping the delectable scent of human blood will quell my stomach while I wait and decide how to best take advantage of this fortunate situation. 'Strange…" I wonder. ' Something about the scent of his blood is oddly familiar…'_

_For a few frustrating moments, I puzzle over this enigma. Where could I have possibly smelled this blood before? Perhaps my prolonged hunger has befuddled my senses. This man is still young by human standards and it has been many, many years since I had any contact with mortals._

_'Hm.' My attention shifts to the fidgeting girl now. 'She's young, also. Good. Maybe they'll put up a fight. Or perhaps, better yet—a chase? It's been so long since I had a decent meal—real prey. Not since before she…_

'_No matter. I can't let such a rare opportunity go to waste. Who knows if it will ever happen again? I better enjoy this while I can. Yes. May as well have a little fun with them first…'_

--

Yuta stood silently, staring intently into the water's depths, searching for any sign of movement. If mermaids lived in the lake, they should have picked up on his blood and come to find their prey by now. Still, he wasn't going to give up until he was completely sure. He remained there unmoving, vigilant for several minutes while the wind howled and Mana teetered about on her legs.

Finally, he turned to her, disappointed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mana," he said lowly. "This place isn't cursed."

Mana looked at him nervously. "How do you know?"

Sighing, he gestured to the undisturbed water. "Because this isn't Lake Ningyo. Couldn't be. There's no sign of mermaids at all." He sheathed his blade and turned back to the forest. "C'mon. We'll have to keep searching—"

"_Looking for Lake Ningyo, are you?"_ a strange, strong voice called out. Mana jerked and grabbed onto Yuta's arm as they watched a tall, shadowy outline appear in the darkness. They'd heard no sign of the figure's approach. Could he have been lurking there watching them?

"_Well," _the stranger continued eerily,_ "You're at the right place."_

'Stay calm,' Yuta thought. 'Don't let yourself sound threatened.' He steadied his voice and yelled into the darkness, "Who are you!"

"_Me?"_ the strange voice feigned innocence._ "Why, I'm just a hermit." _There was a glint of teeth in the darkness, as though the figure was smiling. He stepped closer and in the moonlight Yuta and Mana faintly made out the face of what appeared to be a man.

But something about his demeanor didn't feel right. Mana noticed Yuta move his hand cautiously toward the blade by his hip. She clutched his arm tighter and called out to the figure tentatively, "What do you want?"

"_Heh… What I want…" _His voice was so deep, so cold, but for some reason his smile grew wider. His features began contorting wildly, elongating into a monstrous snout. His teeth stretched longer and sharper until his mouth was filled with a set of deadly looking fangs. An inhuman snarl escaped the creature's twisted jaws as Yuta and Mana stared at him in horror.

He could hear their quickened heartbeats as they watched his transformation, could smell the adrenaline coursing through their veins. After what had felt like an eternity alone wallowing in futility, he finally felt his old self starting to return. He couldn't contain himself any longer. No sense in waiting to transform completely…

As his eyes started glowing fiercely red, he cracked the knuckles in his claws. "_What I want… is your flesh!"_

"Run!" Yuta shouted, shoving Mana out of the way as the figure lunged to attack. Mana fell to her knees, disoriented, the pack falling off her back. She looked up in time to see Yuta grab his knife and swing it at the terrifying creature. Easily, the figure sidestepped the dagger and reached his arm out as swift and straight as an arrow toward Yuta.

Yuta ducked the blow and turned his head to Mana, angry that she hadn't gotten herself out of harm's way. "_Run, stupi—!_"

Mana gasped as the monster's claws tore into Yuta's neck with a sickening _thwack_. A shower of red littered the floor violently as a horrible gurgling sound wrenched itself from Yuta's throat. Then, just as quickly as it had happened, Yuta's eyes rolled up into his head and he crumpled to the ground like a rag doll, a thick green poison emanating from his wound.

"_NO!_" Mana screamed, scrambling on all fours to his side.

Momentarily the figure stared in disbelief as the foolish girl neglected her chance to run away, but she'd hardly reached the body before he darted out a graceful, powerful hand and yanked her up savagely by the throat. Her legs thrashed about in fury and pain, and several delightfully breathless gasping noises escaped from her choked throat. Slowly the figure tightened his grip, savoring every delicious moment.

The other one had gone down too quickly. He would take his time with this girl. Finally, he had somebody to witness the brute strength, the sheer ruthlessness that he'd let slip away from him for so long. All the anger, all the pain that had stored up inside of him for centuries he would take out on this girl. He peered into her face, eager to behold the fear in her eyes, but with consternation found that she wasn't looking at him at all. Instead, all her attention was focused on the ground where her fallen friend lay.

She tried to call out Yuta's name but only managed a few mangled, choking sounds, her eyes straining, desperately trying to make out his wound in the darkness. The monster had lashed into his throat so hard. She had to see if his neck had been completely severed.

The ferocious figure frowned, outraged, and tightened his grip, finding no solace in the amusing little squeal the action rendered. The obscenity of it all! The vulgarity—the indecency! Here he was, trying to enjoy his first real victims in decades, and this little bitch had the gall not to pay him any mind! The foolish girl hardly seemed to care for her own predicament at all; the only life that mattered to her was that of the foolhardy worm lying dead by the lake.

The figure looked into her face furiously, trying to figure this girl out, and saw something that greatly disturbed him. Here her face was tarnished and twisted with anguish and suffering. And yet, despite that, for the first time the figure noticed the underlying splendor of her soft features and the determination in her eyes—how nobly they gleamed—and with a jolt recognized in her someone whom he had not seen in centuries. '_Dammit…_' He could feel himself faltering. For some reason that annoying twinge in his heart had returned.

"You're just a pathetic, worthless human girl," he growled through clenched jaws. "You're not worth my time."

Suddenly Mana felt the grip on her neck loosening and she fell into the mud of the lake's shore. Gasping for air, she brought herself to her feet slowly, legs wobbling, and glared up at the figure suspiciously. Why had this monster decided to let her go?

The figure watched her struggle with disdain, his glowing red eyes fading to white, his gruesome features shrinking until they didn't appear monstrous at all.

"Now be a good little mouse and scamper off," he sneered coldly. "Your friend is already dead."

Mana stood staring at the creature before her in shock, mouth slightly agape, hair tousled, knees smeared with mud. Her throat burned achingly where he had gripped her. She could feel her heart racing wildly and her chest pounding for breath. The world was spinning; she swallowed back the vomit rising in her gut. Yuta was dead—maybe for good—and the evil monster responsible had made the mistake of not finishing her off with him.

"You fucking DICK!" she shouted and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Then she stormed off to Yuta's body while the figure stayed rooted in place, briefly immobilized by the all-consuming absurdity of what had just occurred.

Mana gasped slightly at the pool of deep red blood that had seeped from Yuta's mangled throat. Desperately she clutched his lifeless form in her arms, heedless of the blood staining her clothes, and examined his wound closely. She ran her fingers tenderly along the ugly gash. A good chunk of flesh had been ripped out, surely, but a wave of relief swept over Mana as she felt firm skin at the back of his neck. Yuta hadn't been fully beheaded. He would be all right.

Mana glowered at the towering figure, daring him to lay another finger on them. "He's not dead!" she cried out hysterically. "Not for long! And when he comes back, him and me are gonna kick your sorry ass!"

The figure simply stared perplexedly at this appallingly rude, defiant little creature at his feet. Any normal human girl would have run screaming for her life by now. Instead, this oddball woman actually had the nerve not only to stand her ground but also to threaten him. And on top of everything else, she was spouting off some crazed nonsense about the corpse coming back to life!

"Are you a fool, wench?" he snarled, his voice growing harsher with every word. "Are you too young and stupid to understand how death works? Or perhaps you're so blindsided by grief that you hold onto some pathetically desperate hope that if you wish it hard enough he'll wake up?"

Mana gritted her teeth and tried to ignore his ranting, focusing with all her might on Yuta's wound, searching for any miniscule sign that it would start to heal. She knew Yuta would come back—he had to—but every time he died, a tiny part of her feared that somehow, without warning, he would be gone forever and she would be left all alone in the world.

"He was your lover, wasn't he?" the figure went on, spitting out his words like venom. "Yes, I'll bet he was. I see it now. You have the unmistakable mark of devotion in your eyes." He let out a short, derogatory laugh and sneered. "I did you a favor. It's best you learn this lesson now while you're young and naïve: _Humans die._ They always die, sooner or later, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Shut up!" Mana screamed, tears wrenching themselves from her eyes. "He's coming back! He's coming back!" She buried her shaking face next to Yuta's still one, trying to calm down. Then she felt it—something on Yuta's neck. Straining her eyes to see, she let out a relieved cry, and then yelled triumphantly to the figure, pointing excitedly to Yuta's wound. "See! I told you! He's starting to heal already!"

'_What the hell is this…'_ the figure thought. He gazed at the dead man more closely and jarringly realized that the wound he'd inflicted to the man's neck was gradually fading away as though it had never existed!

The sight sent a jolt through the figure's body. Long-discarded memories tried angrily to resurface to the forefront of his mind. He'd witnessed a phenomenon like this once before, a long time ago… Shoving himself right into the corpse's motionless face, he scrutinized every feature with a frenzied, meticulous eye.

Mana jerked back, unnerved to have the monster—looking obsessively intense—in such close proximity again. She watched, shocked and confused, as the figure came to a startling conclusion.

"I _know_ this man…" he whispered incredulously. The hair was much different—and the clothes were odd, indeed—but there was no doubt about it. It could only be…

The name escaped the figure's lips with no small amount of dissatisfaction: "_Yuta…_"

Mana looked up at him, stunned. "What… How do you know his name?"

But the figure made no answer. He only stared at Yuta's bloodied face grimly, fighting some private battle within himself. Then, without warning, abruptly he snatched Yuta's body from Mana's arms.

"Hey! Hey!" she shouted, tearing at his grasp furiously. "What do you think you're doing, you bastard!"

The figure replied in a calm, innocuous voice, much different from the one he'd used before. "Come with me."

The fire had gone from his demeanor. Suddenly, this monstrous creature that had attacked them so brutally seemed tired… slightly apologetic, even. Mana didn't sense any immediate danger from him anymore. Should she trust him…? Surely if he still wanted to hurt Yuta, he wouldn't be holding him now so carefully.

Droplets of water finally began to fall from the sky. The clouds were dense and full. It would rain hard. Before the night was over, the blood from their skirmish would be washed away.

Mana's head felt like a mess. She and Yuta'd been traveling all day and night before they found this spooky lake; then, this mysterious figure attacked them, and now, somehow he knew Yuta's name and seemed to want to make peace. There were too many questions. Mana closed her eyes, savoring the small comfort of the cooling drizzle falling across her forehead.

"You can stay out here in the rain all night if you wish," the figure remarked gruffly. "I don't care." He turned and started walking away.

"Wait," Mana cried, opening her eyes. "Where are you taking him?"

The figure paused, and spoke quietly. "Home." Then he headed toward a beaten track that led up a hill.

'Home…' Mana wondered, retrieving the pack that she had dropped earlier. 'What kind of place does a creature like this live in?'

Then, as though in a daze, she followed the figure up the long, winding pathway in the dark, the sound of the rain beating relentlessly on Mermaid's Lake behind her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I have most of the story written already so I hope to post updates in a timely fashion. This chapter was Mermaid Saga heavy, but the more Inuyasha-centered part is coming up. Feedback is much appreciated; would be happy to know there are other Mermaid Saga fans out there._

_Also, a big thank you to my excellent beta Tarrin4ever._


	2. Chapter 2

Mana shivered as she followed the strange figure up the pathway to his home. The rain had completely soaked through her clothes. But all she could think about was Yuta, who lay dead in the figure's arms.

A structure loomed up ahead in the darkness. As they got closer, Mana saw it was an old, traditional dwelling in serious need of repair. Wood was beginning to rot through, and it almost seemed to sag under some invisible, crushing weight. But Mana could tell that in its day, it must have been something magnificent.

She squinted as they approached the entrance. Lined with ivory stones along the path was a tangled mass of weeds. A garden…? she wondered. Though it had long overgrown any semblance of order or design, Mana knew that once, a long time ago, someone must have tended this place with care.

She stared at the forlorn, deserted garden. Then, looking up, she realized the figure had already disappeared inside the house. "Oops!" she called, and hurried in after him.

Mana frowned. She should have been relieved to get out of the cold rain, but the exterior appearance of the shelter had proved indicative of its inside's. Lantern light revealed it all: It was a pigsty. Trash and debris had taken a hold of it like the weeds in the garden. Everything was stacked and piled up carelessly. There was hardly a place to sit.

The figure shoved things out of his way and lay Yuta down on a futon. Then he turned to Mana, stared at her for a moment, and disappeared into another room before she could utter a word.

"Ooo-kay," she said after he had gone. She pushed past a pile of junk, and putting her pack down, sat next to Yuta. There was blood spattered all over his face and shirt. She frowned and tore off a strip of her own rain-soaked clothes, and dabbed at his face. Her teeth chattered as she worked. It was so cold…

Suddenly she felt a shadow on her back, and looked up. The figure was there, his face blank. "There's a hot bath ready for you in the other room. Unless you want to freeze to death."

Mana's eyes widened, but then she glanced back down. "Yuta… I don't want to leave him."

"What more could happen to him? He's already dead."

She cupped Yuta's cheek in one hand, and looked back up at the figure. "Will you watch him for me?"

The figure's eyes narrowed and he said nothing. But as Mana wandered into the next room, she saw him remain by Yuta's side.

-

How had he heated the bath so quickly? Mana wondered as she submersed herself in the steaming water, scrubbing away the blood and mud. It felt rejuvenating—exactly what she needed after so disturbing a night. She closed her eyes and puzzled over her mysterious benefactor.

He had appeared so monstrous out by the lake. But now he looked completely different. Mana blushed to admit it, but it was true: He was handsome.

Getting out of the bath, she picked up her wet, muddy clothes again, and sighed. They would have to do. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something on the floor. A woman's yukata, of pale blue with flowers embroidered in gold. It was a bit dusty, but elegant all the same.

Mana held the cloth in her hands, considering it. The figure had left it there for her….

-

"Um, thank you," she said when she reentered the room dressed in the yukata. The figure jerked slightly at the sight of her, and then turned away. He didn't answer.

Mana edged closer to him. In the light she saw he had long white hair—yet he did not look old—and a great, white puff that seemed to wrap around his shoulder. Even if he didn't look monstrous anymore, this guy could never pass as human. He was too—Mana searched for a word—otherworldly. Her eyes widened. "What are you?"

The figure didn't raise his head. "A demon."

She bit her lip. She didn't know how to respond to that. Finally, she said, "I'm Mana."

There was a long pause, and then the gruff reply, "Sesshomaru."

The girl's presence unsettled him. It was so long since he'd heard another voice. He concentrated on Yuta, hoping the girl would take a hint and keep her mouth shut.

Sesshomaru sat deep in thought. Seeing Yuta again brought back unpleasant memories…

Suddenly his musings were interrupted by an odd tugging at his side.

"What the heck is this thing, anyway?" Mana gave his mokomoko-sama another yank.

"_Don't. Touch. That._"

Mana gulped and jerked her hands back. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru glared at her. This girl, even after all she'd seen of him, was not afraid. His expression hardened. She was just like…

Mana looked around uncomfortably. "This place reminds me of where I grew up. All secluded in the mountains. Nothing modern at all. And I was the only…" she trailed off. "Do you really live up here all alone?"

"Yes."

"Oh. But don't you get lonely?"

"The pitiful need for companionship is something only lowly humans possess."

A prolonged silence followed. Mana swallowed a lump in her throat. "So… are you going to tell me how you know Yuta?"

He nudged Yuta's body with his foot. "How long will it take this fool to wake up?"

Mana shrugged. "Within half a day. It varies sometimes."

"What a bother." Sesshomaru frowned, and partially drew the sword at his hip. "I'd revive him right now just to get it over with, but I already know from experience Tenseiga doesn't respond to him." He ignored Mana's questioning look, and sheathed his sword. "Probably an effect of his immortality. Why bother saving someone who will come back to life on his own anyway?"

"You mean, that sword…" Mana gestured. "It can really bring people back to life?"

Sesshomaru barely nodded.

Mana was incredulous. She thought of all the tragic souls she'd met since she first ate the mermaid's flesh. "Imagine all the miracles you could perform. You could spend your whole life traveling around the world saving people."

Sesshomaru glanced her way, annoyed. This girl's manner was making him more and more uneasy. "You're an idealist, I see," he muttered. "Always wanting to do the right thing. I harbor no such feelings of goodwill."

"But you said you tried to use the sword on Yuta before, right? So you have saved people."

"Only when the fancy struck me. And don't be mistaken, if I had known Yuta at all back then, I never would have bothered."

Mana suppressed a smile. That sounded like a joke to her, but Sesshomaru acted serious when he said it. Better not to risk it.

"So how many people have you saved with your sword?"

Damn this girl's curiosity, Sesshomaru thought. "Why would I remember that?"

"I don't know. You'd think it'd be the sort of thing someone would keep track of. I mean, I know that if I saved someone's life, I'd remember them forever."

Sesshomaru averted his eyes. For the next few minutes, nothing could be heard but the sound of rain pounding on the roof. Mana shifted awkwardly and returned her attention to Yuta. She sat down next to his still form, pushing the hair out of his eyes. He looked so uncomfortable. Gently she lifted his head into her lap and held his hand.

"…I saved a servant of mine once…"

Mana looked up. Sesshomaru was speaking, though his eyes seemed unfocused.

"…And a girl…"

Mana squeezed Yuta's hand. "A girl?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru caught Mana in a piercing gaze. "You remind me of her a bit."

Mana stared into his face. Behind his eyes, was that… pain?

The rickety house creaked as a gust of wind blew through gaps in the rotting wood. Mana shivered.

Without a word, Sesshomaru got up and went to the empty hearth. Next to it leaned an ornate, wooden staff with two grotesque heads carved at its end. Sesshomaru picked up the staff and knocked it once against the floor. Instantly, flames shot out of the heads and lit the hearth.

That staff, Mana realized. That must be how he heated the bath so quickly.

Golden fire crackled, and the next thing Mana knew, she felt a blanket being draped around her shoulders. Another one fell into her hands.

"For Yuta," Sesshomaru said lowly. "I knew you'd only give yours to him."

Mana nodded her thanks and wrapped Yuta in the blanket, pausing to check his neck. The wound was still healing, though at a slow rate.

Sesshomaru stared at her as she tended Yuta with such care, her face lined with worry. He turned to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay with me?"

Sesshomaru kept his back to her. "You can stare at that corpse all night if you wish to. I hold no such desire."

And then he was gone, disappearing down the hallway into the very last room.

Mana caressed Yuta's forehead, listening to the fire crackle and the rain patter outside. Throughout the night, her mind kept drifting back to Sesshomaru. Every comment he'd made should have lead her to believe he hated Yuta, and yet… he'd taken them into his home and, whether he realized it or not, treated them kindly.

Mana frowned, remembering how Sesshomaru had scoffed at the idea of loneliness. He was a stubborn man, she thought. Stubborn… just like Yuta.

-

To Yuta, it happened as though no time had passed. The last thing he knew, he was yelling at Mana to run as she stared up at him in terror. Then, the monster's claws connected with his throat and everything went cold and black. And the next thing he knew, his eyes were fluttering and he only had one thought on his mind.

"Mana!" he screamed, eyes snapping open. He expected to find Mana's mauled body lying broken in the mud of Mermaid's Lake, but instead he saw her lovely face staring down at him with a relieved look in her eyes.

"Yuta, you're awake."

"What, Mana…" he sat upright and wrapped his arms tight around her. "You're okay."

"You were out all night," she murmured, releasing him.

Yuta blinked, eyes adjusting to the light, trying to take in his surroundings. He was sitting on a futon in a cluttered, dusty old room he'd never seen before. "Where are we? What happened to the monster?"

Mana opened her mouth to explain—

"Here I am," Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadowy doorway. "What took you so long, Yuta?"

Yuta clenched his jaw, eyes wide. "You. It was you. Sesshomaru."

"You remember me after all this time. Did I make that big an impression on you?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Yuta grunted, looking him up and down. "It's easy to remember someone when they're wearing the same outfit. I hope you wash that thing."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Now I recall why I never liked you."

Mana's gaze darted nervously from one man to the other. She had never before seen the atmosphere in a room change so quickly. "Well, at least now we know that Yuta's all right. He's got his old attitude back."

Yuta got to his feet in a huff and headed straight for Sesshomaru. "I always knew you were an asshole…" He pulled his fist back and punched Sesshomaru across the face. "But your little antics last night could have killed her!"

Sesshomaru turned his head slowly back to Yuta, making no move to retaliate. "I let you have that one, Yuta, on account of your woman."

"Well how about another!" Yuta raised his fist again, but suddenly his arm was jerked back.

"Yuta, stop!" Mana held his shoulder down. He looked at her in surprise. Her eyes pleaded with him. "Don't fight anymore. We're… guests."

"Feh," Yuta yanked his arm away from her. "Fine. Truce."

He stared up at Sesshomaru and let out a short laugh. "I have to admit, I'm surprised. What a situation you find yourself in. The once-mighty Sesshomaru sequestering himself in a tiny little shit-hole far away from the eyes of the world." Yuta shook his head. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "The same could be said about you, Yuta. All these long years and still bent on your pathetic, hopeless quest, I see. You're as miserable as ever."

Yuta was silent for a moment. "No, neither of us would have predicted things to turn out this way…. Don't you find it ironic, Sesshomaru? That humans suffer short lives, yet it was humans that multiplied and thrived, while you immortal demons are now all but extinct?"

Sesshomaru's expression remained blank, but Yuta could tell his comment annoyed him nonetheless. "I find reflections of that sort entirely irrelevant." His gaze drifted from Yuta to Mana, who was standing behind him looking limp and exhausted.

She didn't get any sleep, Sesshomaru realized, frowning slightly. She stayed up all night holding Yuta in her arms.

"Hey," Mana tapped Yuta's shoulder, "Are either of you gonna explain how you know each other?"

"Wait a minute, Mana, this is important," Yuta shrugged her away. "Sesshomaru," he demanded, "Were you telling the truth last night? Is this really Lake Ningyo?"

"It is."

Yuta's eyes gleamed. "Then you know why we came here. So tell us one thing, and then we'll be on our way."

Sesshomaru made no answer.

Yuta got up into his face, deadly serious, and emphasized each word, "_Where are the mermaids?_"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, glancing at Mana. "Single-minded as ever, Yuta. I'd think you'd be more concerned right now with the pitiful state of your woman. She hasn't slept or eaten all night for your sake." He gave Yuta a pointed look. "You don't take very good care of her, do you?"

Yuta glared at him, and turned, red-faced, to Mana. She did look a bit peaked.

Sesshomaru felt pleased seeing Yuta flounder. "Let's get the girl something to eat before she passes out, then."

"Thanks, I'm really starved!" Mana beamed, glad that someone had finally noticed her. Plus, she thought, breakfast would be a good opportunity to force these two to tell her about their past.

Yuta grit his teeth. At a crucial time like this, food could wait. Here they were, in the company of a very powerful and dangerous demon who might be the only person in the world with legitimate information on mermaids, and all Mana could think about was her stomach! "This is ludicrous, Sesshomaru. You think we have time to waste?"

"Come now, Yuta. For you of all people time isn't an issue." Sesshomaru started heading out the door.

Mana grabbed a bucket lying amongst the clutter and ran after him like a puppy after its master. "Sesshomaru, wait! I'll come help you!"

She slid the door behind her and Yuta suddenly found himself all alone. "Feh."

-

Outside, Mana passed the mournful garden and hurried to catch up with Sesshomaru, who was already halfway to the lake.

This place isn't so scary in the daytime, she thought. When she reached the shore, Sesshomaru had already pulled several fish out of the water.

"Thank you for doing this," she told him as she knelt down and rinsed off the bucket. "But you were wrong, you know."

Sesshomaru didn't bat an eye at her. "Hm?"

"Yuta takes very good care of me."

Sesshomaru turned to her, watching her smile as she worked, the wind playing with her hair. The blue yukata on her looked brighter than the morning sky.

"Hm."

-

By the time Sesshomaru and Mana returned, the former carrying firewood and the latter clutching a bucket of fish in her hands, Yuta knew he was beaten on the breakfast issue. There was no way to force Sesshomaru to speak. He wouldn't talk until he was good and ready. As for Mana, Yuta thought, she was easier to deal with on a full stomach anyway.

"I suppose you humans want your meal cooked," Sesshomaru muttered. "How bothersome." Already he was busying himself at the hearth. He threw fresh wood onto the fireplace and grabbed the staff leaning beside it. Knocking it once on the ground, he used the flames to rekindle the smoldering logs.

Yuta's face lightened in recognition. "I remember that staff. Your little vassal used to carry it around. The green guy, what's-his-name."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru muttered absentmindedly.

"Yeah, that's it. Jaken." Yuta glanced around, chuckling. "So where is the little guy anyway? What, did he finally have the good sense to leave you and quit being bossed around?"

Sesshomaru paused. "He's dead."

"Oh." The smirk fell from Yuta's face. "Sorry."

"Don't be so impudent as to think I care."

"Oh, right, I forgot you only think about yourself. I suppose you don't mind that Rin's gone, either."

Sesshomaru froze.

Mana looked up from the floor, where she was rummaging in her pack for tea. "Wait, what?"

Yuta felt emboldened. He'd hit a nerve. "And judging by the size of that yukata Mana's wearing, I'd say you let that human girl tag along with you longer than you thought you would, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru glared at Yuta, but said nothing.

Mana clutched her sleeve thoughtfully. She had never bothered to wonder why Sesshomaru had the yukata. The idea that he'd traveled with a human had never occurred to her when he gave every indication that he loathed mankind.

There was a stifling silence in the room. Yuta and Sesshomaru were still glaring daggers at each other. Mana excused herself to go get water for the tea. As she traveled down the pathway to the lake, a weed reaching out of the garden like an arm caught hold of her ankle. She escaped its grasp, but still felt its touch on her when she reached the shore…

As she dipped her container into the water, Mana thought about Sesshomaru. There was more to his story than she had realized. And she was determined to find it all out…

The mystery of Mermaid's Lake was yet to be revealed. But as Mana trudged her way back up to the house, she knew that she was heading closer to answers.


	3. Chapter 3

The tea was brewed, the fish were cooked, and Sesshomaru could be quite the charming host when he chose to be. Now was not one of those times.

"I'm surprised you're still alive, Yuta," he said dryly after they had sat down to eat. Mana was busy alternating cramming her mouth with fish and guzzling down tea, but Yuta left his food untouched, preferring instead to glare at Sesshomaru. "I would have thought you'd have the good sense to off yourself by now."

"I could say the same thing about you."

Sesshomaru ignored him. "If you were beheaded, it wouldn't matter how much mermaid flesh you'd consumed. You'd be dead for good." He went on with a taunting gleam in his eyes. "All it would take is one clean, hard strike to your neck—not soft like I did to you last night."

Mana, who had hardly seemed to be paying attention from the enthusiasm she put into eating, suddenly swallowed loudly. He thought shredding someone's throat apart was being _soft_?

Yuta grunted. "Mana and I didn't come all the way up here looking for mermaids so we can learn how to die. We want normal aging lives, not some easy way out."

The gleam in Sesshomaru's eyes went out, and his face paled slightly. "The girl's immortal, too?" He stared at her for a prolonged moment, his thoughts far away. "I never believed another one like you was possible. Usually when someone partakes of the mermaid's flesh, they become a Lost Soul—or die."

"Yeah," Mana said with her mouth half-full. "Yuta and me—we're the lucky ones." Then without missing a beat she dived back into her meal.

As Sesshomaru watched her, his mind drifted. For this girl to have survived the mermaid's flesh…. She was special….

"Well," Mana said abruptly. tearing him away from his thoughts, "Aren't you going to tell me how you two met?"

Yuta sighed. It'd be best to satisfy Mana's curiosity quickly so they could move on to the more important issue of mermaids. "We met about 500 years ago, I guess it would be. It wasn't too long after I first realized what eating the mermaid's flesh had done to me. I'd been traveling from village to village, searching for leads on mermaids when—"

Suddenly a garbled noise interrupted him. Mana said a few unintelligible words before swallowing her fish and trying again, this time more successfully. "No, no, Yuta, not you! I can listen to you drone on anytime. I want to hear Sesshomaru tell the story."

"Hey, since when do I drone—"

"Silence, Yuta. Let's give the girl what she wants." Sesshomaru's eyes were gloating. Yuta scowled. Sesshomaru turned to Mana and spoke in a softer tone. "I shall tell you how it happened, if you wish."

"Yes, please!" Mana smiled, and Sesshomaru noted with satisfaction how her attention toward him grated on Yuta's nerves.

"Very well. It began some time after the long battle with Naraku had finally ended…"

"Narak-who?" Mana asked.

"Hm," Sesshomaru said with distaste. "I see he hasn't been recorded down in human history. Interesting, considering the downfall of that vile hanyou practically marked the beginning of the decline of demonkind. But no matter. All you need to know is that my travels had ended, and I had returned to the West with my servant Jaken and… Rin."

Mana's interest instantly piqued. "You mean the human girl, right?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

"What was she like?" Mana leaned forward eagerly.

Sesshomaru's mouth tightened. He remained silent for a while under Mana's close gaze, but slowly the words trickled out. "She was always smiling… and bringing me flowers…"

_oOo_

Sesshomaru clenched the wilting flowers in his hand, the ones Rin had bestowed to him the previous week, remembering how fresh and beautiful they once were, and felt the brittle stems crack beneath his grasp. "Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl, no longer quite so little, but as innocent as always, stared up at him, eyes sparkling.

"Stop picking flowers for me."

Rin's heart sank, and because she wore her heart on her sleeve, her expression did too. "Don't you like them, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No."

She looked hesitant, daring to inquire further. "Why?"

Sesshomaru crushed the dry, browning flowers in his fist, dropped them to the floor at her feet, and left. His words trailed out behind him: "Because they always die."

Rin watched him go sadly, and then picked up a broken petal, considering it carefully between her fingers until finally a smile returned to her face. "Then I will just have to pick new ones for you, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

-

Rin decided that she was old enough to go out alone unsupervised. She didn't need to drag Jaken or Ah-Un along with her. She was in Sesshomaru's lands after all, and Rin never questioned her safety when Sesshomaru was nearby.

"I'll find some really good flowers this time, even better than those old ones," she said as she headed out among the fields where the wildflowers grew. "That way, Lord Sesshomaru will like them and be happy."

When it came to flowers, Rin was the most impeccable judge. She scrutinized one bloom after another, finding none that were up to her new standards. Further and further out she ventured, intent on nothing but her mission, unaware of just how far away she was going.

Finally, she came to the edge of the fields that gave way to the forest on the outskirts of Sesshomaru's lands. Her eyes wandered over the wildflowers there, and her forehead crinkled in disappointment. She was running out of flowers to check, and she still hadn't found any perfect enough to present to Sesshomaru. What if she had to go home empty handed? She knelt down next to some pink _hotaru-bukuro_ blossoms and looked at them thoughtfully, holding the cascading petals against her palm. They were beautiful, no doubt, but the downward-facing buds gave Rin the impression of one bent over in mourning. No, she decided, too sad-looking. These flowers had to make Lord Sesshomaru happy.

She walked further on and suddenly stopped. Up ahead nearby a large, old tree was a patch of pure white blossoms. She ran over and fell to her knees by them. _Sasuyuri!_ She held one of the blooms against her palm and smiled. The petals were pointed so that the flowers looked like dazzling stars bursting across the field. They were perfect. Lord Sesshomaru would be so pleased!

She bent over and began gathering bundles of them. She had about half an armful when something rustled nearby in the trees. She stopped and jerked her head up. There was nothing there. Must have been the wind, she thought, but the branches and leaves were still as death, and yet the rustling continued. "Hello?" she called out tentatively as her pulse began to quicken. No answer. More rustling. She started to back away. Why hadn't she brought Ah-Un along?

The rustling grew more violent. Suddenly two trees were thrust apart, their trunks snapped like twigs. Rin screamed. A hideous beast burst out from between them, and lunged toward her.

Rin sidestepped his grasp, throwing her arms up in fright. The flowers flew out of her hands. She fled, heart pounding. But the monster was faster and larger—double the size of a full-grown man. She could hear its long strides resounding like drumbeats as they struck the earth. It was right behind her. It knocked her to the ground with a massive clawed hand, and her mouth filled with the bitter taste of dirt and blood. She cried out, helpless as the beast hovered over her. There was no room to escape. The foul mix of hot breath and saliva spewed onto her face from its skeletal snout and jaws. Its glassy, fishlike eyes spied her greedily, anticipating the kill. In a second she would feel those jagged teeth rip through her body. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, and thought of Sesshomaru.

Suddenly she heard a deep, powerful voice yelling, "Get out of there!" There was a whish as something zoomed through the air. The monster roared in agony, clutching at its face. Rin's eyes flew open. A dagger had been launched through the beast's eye!

A young man charged out of the forest, brandishing a spear at the monster. The beast, half blind and bellowing in fury, lunged for him.

"Run away, kid!" the man yelled as he blocked the beast's blows with the hilt of his weapon.

Rin watched in horror, panic-stricken. "I can't leave you!"

"Just do it! I'll be fine!" He grunted, receiving a hit that shattered his spear into splinters. The monster swatted him away like a fly—his body soared through the air and landed next to Rin with a thud, and didn't move. Rin gasped, but then the beast was upon her. She tried to squirm away. It caught one of her legs and held her down with one arm. The other it raised high above its head, ready to send it smashing through her chest.

As its claws connected with flesh, Rin cried out. In that second the man had thrown his body in the way, shielding hers. He looked up at her with straining eyes as he coughed blood. The monster had thrust its claws through the man's chest as easily as one would skewer a pig. The man wheezed one last time and collapsed.

Before the scream finished leaving Rin's lips, the monster had grabbed her by the neck. It lifted her up in the air and opened its jaws, ready to bring them down upon her skull. But suddenly Rin felt herself being hurled to the ground. She crashed into the dirt, grazing her cheek painfully against a rock, and looked up in time to see the monster falling to its knees. Sesshomaru's poisonous claws were sticking through its torso.

The monster twitched uncontrollably for a few seconds before finally it stopped moving altogether, a deep green poison bubbling from its wound. Rin tried to catch her breath, which was coming out in short gasps, dully aware that it was over. Sesshomaru had saved her. She was safe. But that poor man…

Sesshomaru glared down at Rin with a displeased look on his face, the monster's vile-smelling blood staining his white robes. Rin choked, filled with shame. She had been foolish to wander so far alone.

"I'm sorry…"

"You risked your life, and for what," Sesshomaru said, picking up a tossed flower from the ground and crushing it in his fist, "These trifles?"

"No!" Rin cried. "It wasn't that. I just… I just wanted to make you happy."

The anger in his eyes wavered, but only for a fraction of a second. "You're bleeding. Go home and clean yourself up." Abruptly he turned to go, which signaled for her to follow.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait!" Rin ran to the fallen body of the stranger. "This man, he protected me." Gingerly she touched his face, trying to find any sign of life.

Sesshomaru gave him one sidelong glance. "That man is dead, Rin, by his own folly. Knives are of no use against a Lost Soul." His pupils flicked to the monster's carcass. "Only poison can kill them."

Rin's eyes welled up with tears as she stared at the man's still face, the color now gone from it. Though it was streaked with dirt and sweat, he had soft features. Yes, the man had been handsome when he was alive…

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's voice choked, "It's my fault this man died. Please… will you bring him back?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched her cling desperately to the body. His shoulders tensed. Finally, without ceremony, he pulled Tenseiga from his side and gazed at the blade intently. There was no pulse from the sword. No pallbearers from the afterlife appeared by the body. Tenseiga was not reacting to this man. But why…? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Whoever this man had been, there was something unusual about him. Sesshomaru almost regretted that he would never learn his secret. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, his voice unapologetic. "I can't." Then he sheathed Tenseiga and started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru! At least let's give him a proper burial, then. Please."

"That man is nothing but a foolhardy peasant."

"I don't care. He tried to save me. I'll bury him myself if I have to." She began pawing frantically at the ground.

Sesshomaru frowned, watching Rin struggle. Her little hands barely made an impact on the hard earth. "How utterly ridiculous you are behaving. At that rate, it would take you all night."

Rin only clawed at the dirt more forcefully in response. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly to himself. Humans and their foolish ideals…

Rin didn't look up, but suddenly she felt Sesshomaru's presence beside her. Without a word, he crouched down and began digging, too…

That night Jaken got a deadly glare from Sesshomaru for not keeping Rin out of trouble.

-

All through the night and the next morning, Rin's thoughts were occupied by the mysterious young man. Who was he, and what was he doing there? Why was he willing to sacrifice himself? Didn't he have a family?

At this last thought, Rin cringed with guilt. What if she'd been responsible for breaking up a family?

Sesshomaru seemed to read the somber looks on her face. "That man was nothing but a lowly fisherman. I smelt it on him. A nomad, too. No one will miss him."

'Except for me,' Rin thought. She decided to go back to the grave and pay her respects to him. This time she led Ah-Un along with her through the fields.

She neared the grave, picking _hotaru-bukuro_ along the way to place on it. There were no signs of the skirmish from the previous day. Sesshomaru's poison had gradually but completely eaten away the monster's carcass, the Lost Soul as he had called it. She knelt at the grave's edge, and set the flowers down while Ah-Un grazed in the background.

Rin lowered her head, trying fruitlessly to keep the tears from falling. It was all her fault. If she hadn't been so careless yesterday, he would still be alive. How she wished he were alive…

Suddenly a bit of the fresh soil crumbled. Rin looked at it, holding her breath. It moved again. "Ah-Un!" she called nervously as the earth below it began to cave in. Suddenly a human arm shot up through the dirt, followed by another one, and that's when Rin began to scream. Frozen in place, she watched as the top of a sandy head of hair emerged after the arms. By the time a pair of eyes broke through the ground and blinked at her, Rin was near hysterical.

"Oh shit," the man said as soon as his mouth was free when he saw Rin screeching and backing away. The man—the previously dead man—pulled the rest of his body up out of the grave. "No, don't be scared, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He made no move toward her, and Rin stopped, still cautious, staring at him. "What are you?" she stuttered.

The once-dead man took a deep breath. "I'm immortal."

-

For a while Rin was speechless, but after she had calmed down the first words out of her mouth were, "But how…? You're not a demon."

"No, I'm not. I used to be a regular person just like you, but then… I ate the flesh of a mermaid."

"A mermaid?"

"Yes. They say eating the flesh of a mermaid grants eternal youth and longevity. But in reality, the mermaid's flesh is like a poison. A whole group of us tried it. We were fools. I was the only one to survive, and as far as I know, I'm the only person who ever has. Everyone else died or transformed into a monster like the one you saw yesterday."

"You mean that monster used to be human?"

"Not more than two days ago he was human. You see, I can't stay in one place for too long, or people tend to notice that I don't age. And they become fearful of me. There's a village on the other side of these woods. I hadn't been living there for long when I overheard that one of the fishermen had got a hold of mermaid's flesh. Before I could warn him, it was too late. He ate the flesh and became that beast, and went on a rampage before escaping into the forest. Many people were killed. I decided to try to track him before he hurt anyone else. And just when I was getting close, he attacked you." He paused. "What happened after I died, kid? How did you escape?"

"My name is Rin…." She paused when she saw his reaction to her name. "What?"

"Nothing. You just surprised me. I met a Rin not too long ago. It's a pretty name."

"Who was she?"

"The daughter of an island headman. She was lovely but… I had to leave her."

"Did she know you were immortal?"

"Yes."

"Then why couldn't you stay together?"

Yuta was silent a moment. "If we had, it wouldn't have ended well for either of us."

"Because she would die, and you'd go on living?"

He was taken aback. "Yes." This girl was strangely astute about the matter.

"Hm." Rin had a thoughtful look on her face. His answer had upset her. "It seems to me that by leaving her, it didn't end well either way."

The man frowned. The subject was making him uncomfortable, and she still hadn't answered his question. "What happened yesterday with the monster?"

"Oh. Lord Sesshomaru saved me. He killed the monster, and helped me bury you."

"This man killed it by himself? What kind of weapon did he use?"

"Just his claws. He told me that the monster's only weakness was poison."

"Claws? You mean… this Sesshomaru is a demon?"

"Not just any demon. He's the lord of these Western Lands."

The man's eyes widened. He'd never heard of a demon befriending a human before. "You're lucky to have someone like that looking out for you."

Rin smiled. "I know."

"Well," he said, standing up. "I'm glad you're safe, Rin." He patted her on the head. "I thought that when I'd wake up, you'd be…. Well, anyway, I've got to keep moving on to the next village until I find a mermaid. It's my only hope to get rid of this curse. So long, kid."

Rin watched him leave. Somehow, it felt wrong to see him go. She'd never met anyone like him before. "Wait!" she said, running up to him. "Maybe Lord Sesshomaru can help you!"

The man turned around. "What?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is very wise. And he identified the Lost Soul yesterday, so must know all about mermaids. I bet he can tell you where to find them."

"Hmm." The man thought about it. It was better than starting out cold. And even if this Sesshomaru demon couldn't help him, at least it would give him a chance to talk to someone else immortal. "What's he like?"

"Oh, he's very brave, and very kind." There was such sincerity in her voice. Something about this girl made Yuta feel that he shouldn't leave yet.

"All right then. Let's go."

Rin called Ah-Un to her and then they were off.

"Oh wait," she said. "I almost forgot. What's your name?"

"It's Yuta."

Rin smiled warmly. "Yuta," she said, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. He stared at her cheerful face in awe. "Thank you for saving me."

-

If Sesshomaru was surprised when the corpse that he had spent the previous night burying walked in with Rin looking alive and well, he didn't show it. Rin introduced him to Yuta and explained his story. When she was done, Sesshomaru wanted to address Yuta in private, so then Rin left to go find Jaken—"He must be bored without me"—and then the two men were alone.

Sesshomaru contemplated what Rin had told him. "So, that's why Tenseiga didn't respond to you…" It all made sense now. "You're an abomination."

"Excuse me?"

"So you don't even realize it. How pathetic. Allow me to explain. Like a human, you're a weak creature who perishes from the slightest injury. And yet, like a demon, your body persists in living." He narrowed his eyes. "You're an imitation that walks between worlds. No better than a despicable hanyou."

"This abomination saved that girl's life."

"_Tried_ to save her. You failed. If I hadn't caught the scent of blood on the wind, she would be dead right now."

"Listen, think whatever you want of me. I don't care. Just tell me where I can find a mermaid, and you'll never see me again."

Sesshomaru looked like he was willing to take him up on that offer. "There are two types of mermaids. A select few have two legs and walk on land. Their magic makes it almost impossible to tell them apart from humans. Their true forms are only revealed in the water."

"I met one like that. Isago. She got away."

"And then the rest of them live in clans underwater. But their territories are shrouded in secrecy. You can never be sure of where a mermaid lives until you see one."

"So what you're saying in a very roundabout way is you can't help."

Sesshomaru's gaze pierced him. "Listen well. I'm going to tell you exactly what you need to do. I'll even offer you my assistance."

Yuta's pulse quickened with hope.

"For someone in your condition there's only one thing for you to do…"

"Yes?"

"Lop off your head and end your miserable existence." He raised a clawed hand, and his knuckles cracked. "Shall I assist you?"

For a moment, the two men stood there in deafening silence. It took every ounce of self-control Yuta had to keep from punching him, but instead he just scowled. "I don't know why someone like her can stand you. I'm leaving."

"With your weapons broken? A creature as defenseless as you won't last two days unarmed." Sesshomaru opened a wooden chest and handed him a finely crafted harpoon. "Of course, it won't do you much good if you can't even defend yourself against one measly Lost Soul."

Yuta bit his tongue, but grudgingly accepted the weapon. He needed to replace the spear that the monster had broken anyway. As he walked away, Sesshomaru called after him. "Think about what I said." And then he was gone.

Sesshomaru closed the chest with a clang. That peasant should have accepted his offer. It was the best help he could have given him. What a fool.

_oOo_

Mana stared transfixed now at Sesshomaru. She had finished eating her breakfast (and half of Yuta's) while Sesshomaru told the story, and then she'd sat quietly, hanging on his every word. But now something compelled her to interrupt him.

"You don't really think that, do you?"

"What?"

"You don't think Yuta should have killed himself. I mean, not anymore, right?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Yuta. "My opinion hasn't changed."

"But if Yuta had taken your advice, then I wouldn't even be alive right now. He saved me from a pack of mermaids. That's how we met."

At Sesshomaru's questioning look, Yuta explained. "They appeared to be nothing more than a village full of old women. They'd held her captive since birth, raising her for one purpose. To feed her the mermaid's flesh in hopes that she would become immortal. And then, to eat her and have their youth restored."

Mana broke in. "But if Yuta hadn't found out their plan, I would've never escaped. So there's always a reason to keep on living."

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Yuta cleared his throat. "Okay, so now we all know how everybody met. It's time for you to tell us what happened to Lake Ningyo and the mermaids, Sesshomaru."

"No, wait, Yuta," Mana said. "Sesshomaru didn't finish telling the story. There must be more to it than that. You two act as though you knew each other for a while. You couldn't have just left him then."

Yuta sighed. "What does it matter?"

"Aw, c'mon Yuta, I want to know what happened after you stormed out. Sesshomaru, you'll tell me, right? Was it a long time until you saw each other again?"

"He never left," Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"Sesshomaru's lying. I left," Yuta said, and then added with a mumble, "I just never made it past the river."

Sesshomaru gave him a look. "You should have kept going. Why didn't you?"

There was a pause as Yuta gave it some thought. "I guess you could say I met a Rin that I wasn't ready to leave yet…"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to Silverontherose for betaing this chapter._

* * *

_oOo_

"That bastard Sesshomaru," Yuta muttered as he hurried across the fields, clutching his new harpoon in one hand. He was gripping it so tightly that the circulation to his fingers was practically being cut off. He'd gone to Sesshomaru for help and that arrogant demon had had the gall to tell him to go kill himself. Now Yuta couldn't wait to get as far from Sesshomaru as possible. The whole excursion had been a waste of time.

Dusk neared as Yuta reached the edge of the demon lord's territory. Up ahead there was a river with a wide bridge running across it. All he had to do was cross that bridge and he'd never suffer the misfortune of meeting Sesshomaru again.

As Yuta stepped onto its wooden planks, he couldn't get Sesshomaru's words off his mind. _Shall I assist you?_ the demon had said with raised claws. Yuta scowled in recollection.

"Shall I assist you? _Shall I assist you?!_" he said under his breath. "Stupid jerk. Assist _this_!" With a violent swing, he threw the harpoon down into the river. As it sailed over the side of the bridge, a shrill cry rang out from below.

Yuta's heart stopped. He hadn't even considered that someone might have been under the bridge. Quickly he dashed back to see who was there and if they were hurt.

"Watch what you're doing, you insufferable human!" A little toad demon stepped out from under the bridge in the shallow end of the river, brandishing the harpoon at him. "You almost hit me with this thing!"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…."

"No, you didn't! And what's a peasant like you doing passing through the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru's lands?"

Before Yuta could reply, he heard a girlish voice saying, "It's okay, Master Jaken. This is the nice man I was telling you about." A slight figure appeared from out of the shadow of the bridge beside the toad demon.

Yuta's eyes widened. It was that girl he'd tried to rescue yesterday, Rin. Now he felt even guiltier for throwing his weapon so carelessly.

Rin took the harpoon out of Jaken's hands—much to his protests—and gave it back to Yuta. "This is yours, I assume?"

"Yeah." Yuta blanched with shame. "Sorry about that."

"Don't mind Master Jaken," said Rin. "He's in a grumpy mood today."

"I am NOT!" The toad demon stamped his foot in anger, splashing water in all directions, but Rin ignored him.

"It's a lovely weapon, by the way," she said, motioning to the harpoon. "Where'd you get it?"

Yuta's mood instantly soured, once again recalling his encounter with the demon lord. "Since I lost my spear yesterday and all… Sesshomaru gave me this harpoon to replace it…." He was about to tell her what a smug bastard that Sesshomaru was, but at the mention of his name, Rin burst into smiles.

"So Lord Sesshomaru was able to help you then?" she said.

Yuta paused. She had spoken so cheerfully, and he didn't feel like letting her down. "Oh… yeah," he said, feigning a grin. "That Sesshomaru is one… great guy."

Rin nodded her head emphatically. "I knew he would be able to help you."

Yuta said nothing, but continued to smile through clenched teeth. _He'd have helped me into a fresh grave if the harpoon had hit her_, Yuta thought, which brought a new concern to mind.

"What are you doing out here hiding under a bridge anyway?" he asked.

"Master Jaken and I were just trying to catch some fish with our hands." She held up an empty bucket and laughed. "No luck so far, you can see."

"Do you fish here often?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's your problem. The fish here are used to you by now if you stand in the same spot all the time. Let me show you something." Yuta led them away to a position upriver. He motioned to them to be quiet and stood still in the water. Minutes passed and the fish began swimming through his legs as though he were part of the surroundings. Then with great aim and precision, Yuta struck with the harpoon. Soon the bucket was teeming full of fish.

Rin was looking at him in awe. "That was amazing, Yuta," she said when he was finished.

"It was nothing," Yuta said modestly, but he appreciated the compliment all the same. "I've been a fisherman for so long, it's like second nature to me at this point."

Even the little green demon who had called him an insufferable human seemed impressed. "Could you teach me how to do that?" Jaken said, not quite succeeding in sounding nonchalant.

Yuta laughed. "Sure. It's all in the wrist…" He started showing Jaken how to hold the harpoon properly when Rin interrupted.

"We don't have time for that right now, Master Jaken. The sun is setting. We better get home." Rin clutched the bucket to her chest. "These will make a great meal. I can't wait to show Lord Sesshomaru." She looked up at Yuta, beaming. "You'll join us for dinner, right?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't," he said, inwardly scoffing at the thought of spending even a single moment in Sesshomaru's presence. "You've been very sweet, Rin, but I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"But you're the one who caught the fish. It wouldn't be fair if we ate it without you." She seemed genuinely disappointed. "Besides, I would—I mean _we_ would be honored if you stayed."

Yuta glanced at the bridge ahead and the darkening wilderness beyond. It would likely be hours, if not days, of trekking in the cold, dark forest before he would have human contact again. And who knew if they would be friendly? It had been so long since he'd been in pleasant company. So long since he'd found any place to settle down for a while in between his fruitless search for mermaids. Not since the Village of the Fighting Fish and his own beautiful Rin had he felt welcomed.

Now this Rin was smiling up at him expectantly.

Finally, he gave her a big, dopey grin. "Ah, how can I refuse such nice company?"

"Great! I'll make everything so nice for you, you won't regret it."

But as Yuta followed Rin back to her home, there was a sinking feeling in his stomach. As happy as he was to be around Rin—and the little green guy seemed okay too, despite his moments of crankiness—Yuta was already regretting it. What was the point of going back to that arrogant demon Sesshomaru… unless he could think of some way to pay him back for his insults? Not violently—Yuta knew he was no match for such a powerful demon—but perhaps there was another way to get under his skin….

-

"Jaken. You're late."

Sesshomaru was already standing there looking none-too-pleased as soon as his vassal entered the premises.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru!" As Jaken bowed over and over again in contrition, Rin entered carrying the bucket of fish.

"It's my fault, Lord Sesshomaru," she said. "I had trouble catching dinner."

Sesshomaru was about to reply when suddenly a third figure appeared in the doorway.

"Nah, it's my fault, Sesshomaru." Yuta strode in as though it was natural that he should be there instead of a great distance away by now. "I'm the one who held them up." He stood there grinning, savoring the almost imperceptible look of shock and anger that had briefly flashed on Sesshomaru's stoic face.

"But look what Yuta caught for us, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin held up the bucket of fish. "It was lucky he found us. We couldn't have done it without him. I knew you wouldn't mind if Yuta joined us for dinner."

Rin looked so cheerful that there was no way Sesshomaru could object without appearing cruel, Yuta thought, enjoying the moment. Indeed, the demon lord said nothing as Jaken and Rin disappeared into another room to start the meal preparations.

When they were gone, Sesshomaru addressed him in a quiet manner that did not betray his displeasure. "She thinks she owes you something for your antics yesterday."

"Is that why she puts up with you?" Yuta threw back at him. "Does she feel obligated to treat you kindly because you protect her?"

Sesshomaru simply glared at him for what felt like a very long time. Even Yuta was beginning to lose confidence under his intimidating stare. Finally, Sesshomaru turned to leave the room. Before he was gone, he spoke in a clear, low voice. "I expect you'll take your leave at dawn."

The air practically sizzled with their mutual enmity as Yuta watched him leave.

_We'll see about that_, Yuta thought, and with a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth, he went to go find Rin.

_oOo_

"Of course," Sesshomaru interrupted Yuta now in an annoyed tone, "I was overly magnanimous and you ended up staying with us for several months."

Yuta glared at him. He had been happy to have his chance to tell their story and have Mana's attention focused on him for a change, but now she was staring at Sesshomaru once again as though Yuta didn't exist at all.

"No wonder you two don't get along," she said lightheartedly, and pointed in Yuta's direction. "Living with him isn't exactly a picnic all the time."

"Hey!" Yuta said, offended, but Mana paid him no mind.

"So how did Yuta weasel his way into your graces?" she asked Sesshomaru.

"As Yuta has stated," Sesshomaru said, "Rin invited him to dinner. I didn't join them. That proved to be a mistake, for the next morning I found out that over the course of the meal, Yuta had promised to teach Jaken and Rin to become expert fishermen. He wouldn't leave until each of them became perfect marks with the harpoon."

"Actually," Yuta said, grinning slyly, "you're leaving out the best part. They thought it was your idea in the first place. I told them that you had insisted while we were alone that I should stay and teach them. Made them very happy, and left you in quite a bind, not wanting to backtrack and look like a heartless fool."

Sesshomaru looked as though he was about to slice off Yuta's head, but suddenly Mana said something that drew both men's attention away from each other.

"I don't think Sesshomaru was playing the fool, Yuta," Mana said in a soft, serious voice.

"Oh?" said Yuta. "How do you figure that?"

"You said it yourself," Mana said. "You were all alone. Rin was likely the only friend you'd meet for a long time. Maybe Sesshomaru let you stay because he pitied you."

This time it was Sesshomaru's turn to act offended. "Ridiculous," he scoffed.

"I'll second that," Yuta said. "He was only too happy to finally get rid of me…."

_oOo_

"Race you to the river, Yuta!" Rin called happily, running past him out onto the grass.

"Hey, no fair!" Yuta yelled. "You got a head start!"

Rin turned her head to stick out her tongue and laugh, and then darted off across the field.

"Oh no, you don't," Yuta said, running after her. But he had barely taken two steps before a cold voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Yuta."

Yuta recognized the tone in that voice. It meant business. He watched as Rin disappeared over the first hilly stretch of land, and sighed.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he asked without even turning around.

"Come with me."

It wasn't a request; it was a command, Yuta knew. He also knew that he could only push Sesshomaru's limits so far, and this was not the time to try him.

Sesshomaru led Yuta away to a secluded spot in the woods where Jaken and Rin would neither find them nor hear them. When they finally stopped, Sesshomaru did not turn to look Yuta in the face. "By my reckoning," Sesshomaru said, "it is nearly half a year since you first showed us your miserable face. Why do you persist in staying?"

"What can I say?" Yuta shrugged innocently. "The little green guy is a slow learner. He has terrible balance. I admit it's taken me longer than I thought it would to teach him to master the harpoon…."

"But he has mastered it. Rin as well from what she tells me."

"Yeah, she's a quick study. Dedicated, that one…." Yuta spoke of her fondly.

Sesshomaru turned to face him in a flash. "You have no reason left to linger."

"And why should you care whether I stay or go? You hardly spend any time with your friends anyway. Always off on some mission or other. So secretive all the time. If I weren't around…." Yuta shook his head. "She worries about you, you know."

"My matters do not concern you… or her."

"Yeah, well, I think she feels differently."

Sesshomaru's eyes betrayed no hint of emotion. "I do not care how she feels."

Now Yuta was getting angry. "I think you do. In fact, I know the real reason you want to get rid of me. Maybe it's why you've wanted to get rid of me since the beginning. You're jealous."

"Jealous? Of a pathetic human like you?"

"Jealous because I'm the one person who could mess up the little dynamic you've got going on. Jealous because you can't stand to see Rin look up to anybody else."

Sesshomaru's features had hardly changed, but he was livid, there was no doubt about that. "Ever the small-minded idiot, Yuta. You can only think of yourself, never the larger picture. That's why you never had the sense to die."

"What are you babbling about?"

"Mermaids, you fool," Sesshomaru growled.

"What?"

"You have, from day one, been giving Rin the wrong impression of mermaids. The mermaid's flesh is not to be taken lightly. In all my years, I have never seen a case like yours. Indeed, I would deem it impossible for anyone else to eat the mermaid's flesh and come out unscathed. But you prance around in front of the girl's eyes day after day giving her the illusion of happiness. As though immortality can grant happiness."

Sesshomaru's words pierced Yuta deeper than any dagger could have and left a scar that would not magically heal over like all his other wounds. It had never, not once, occurred to him that his presence could be harmful to Rin. All the conversations, all the probing questions, all the eager attentiveness with which Rin had hung upon his every word… only now did he realize that Rin had an unhealthy fascination with immortality.

Everything suddenly became clear to Yuta. "I'll leave," he said. "I'll leave right now."

"No," Sesshomaru said. "Tomorrow. Give her a day to get used to the idea and say your farewells."

Yuta was surprised. "That's almost generous of you."

"You know as well as I do if you run off without a word she's liable to go chasing after you." Sesshomaru turned his head and added lowly, as though the words burned his mouth, "I don't know what she sees in you."

Yuta tried to ignore that last comment, but he knew as well as anyone that Rin had become a bit taken with him. "Tomorrow, then." He began walking off, but then stopped as though wrestling with some inner debate.

"I don't expect I'll be seeing you again, so I better say this now. You know, Sesshomaru," Yuta said slowly. "Sometimes I think you forget how old I am. Younger than you, I'm sure, but I've lived a long time. Willing to bet I've seen as much as you. And I'd regret it if I left without telling you this: I think you're making a mistake."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but there was an uneasiness in the air that told Yuta he knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Rin looks at you as a friend now. But she's already past the time for friends. The longer she's with you, you're just asking for trouble."

Sesshomaru's voice remained even. "I have no interest in humans," he said honestly. "When the time comes, Rin must follow her own path. I've never kept her here. She's always stayed by choice."

"Well, you better be making the choice for her and soon. Get rid of her." Yuta lowered his eyes darkly. "Humans and demons live in two separate worlds. You know this." Sesshomaru said nothing, and Yuta muttered under his breath. "It won't end well…."

And Yuta stalked off into the forest, leaving Sesshomaru alone in the growing darkness to ponder these words long after he'd gone.

-

"I don't want you to leave, Yuta."

Rin was looking at him very sadly.

"I told you already…." Yuta couldn't seem to look her in the face when he spoke. "I've stayed too long already. I can't put this off anymore."

"But… what if we came with you? Couldn't we come with you? Lord Sesshomaru's always traveling. I'm sure he could help you find a mermaid. He has an excellent sense of smell…."

This was Yuta's worst fear, the last thing he wanted to hear. Not the prospect of spending yet more time in Sesshomaru's presence, but proof indeed that Rin was interested (and hiding it none too successfully) in finding a mermaid of her own.

"No," he said firmly, and there was such meanness in his voice that he almost regretted it, for Rin looked terribly hurt. "I'm sorry. Listen, this isn't good for me. I can't keep getting attached to people with this cursed life of mine. Friends as sweet as you are hard to lose, Rin, but I have to keep conditioning myself to be alone. If I grow attached to anyone, all I can do is watch them die as I live on."

Rin laughed bitterly. She was old enough to understand about life. "You're a real loner, huh, Yuta?"

"Yes, I'm a loner," he said, painfully aware of a similar conversation he'd had in the Village of the Fighting Fish. "And I always will be."

He halfway turned to go, but Rin ran into his arms and hugged him. When she let go, he murmured, "So long."

As he walked away, Rin called after him. "Yuta!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I don't think you'll be alone forever," Rin said solemnly. There was a twinkle in her eyes, but Yuta couldn't tell if it was from sorrow or hopefulness.

"What makes you say that?"

Rin's voice came out small and sincere. "When my family died, I thought I would be all alone forever. But one day, when I least expected it, I found Lord Sesshomaru. I think you'll find someone too, someday. I know you will," she added softly. "Otherwise it would be too sad."

Yuta just laughed gently. Rin was such an optimist. He gave her one final smile… and that was the last she ever saw of him.

_oOo_

Mana and Sesshomaru were staring at Yuta now as he finished his part of the story.

"She was right," Yuta said with a somber smile, looking up at Mana. "I hadn't thought about that conversation for… so long. But I guess I'm not a loner anymore, huh, Mana?"

Mana said nothing, but her eyes were shining and she took Yuta's hand.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, and Mana, suddenly bashful, let go of Yuta's hand. Unlike Mana, hearing Yuta's story had not touched Sesshomaru. In fact, Sesshomaru looked colder than ever.

Peering into his harsh, golden eyes brought Yuta back to the here and now. "All right, then, Sesshomaru. I've said my piece. Now it's time for you to say yours. And you better hurry before it gets to be lunchtime and we have to feed this one again," he said, gesturing in Mana's direction.

"Hey!" she said, giving him a pointed look, but it was more out of habit than anything. She had long ago gotten used to Yuta making fun of her unruly eating habits.

Yuta ignored her outburst. "The mermaids, Sesshomaru. We came here to Lake Ningyo to find mermaids. What happened to them?"

"Oh, Yuta, no!" Mana cried. "We can't go on about that now. I want to hear what happened to Sesshomaru after you left. What happened to Rin?"

Yuta was about to try to talk some sense into the girl—she was more concerned about the far-gone past than their own futures—but Sesshomaru spoke first.

"I believe I can appease you both," he said softly, "for what happened to Rin is directly tied into the current whereabouts of the mermaids, Yuta."

Suddenly Yuta felt a lump in his throat, and it was growing larger by the second.

"And I want you to know, Yuta," Sesshomaru said darkly, "that I blame you entirely for what happened…."


End file.
